


Dear James, Year 1-5

by StardustRosedancer



Series: Bucky's Box [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustRosedancer/pseuds/StardustRosedancer
Summary: Alannah's letters to Bucky for the first five years of Maria's life.





	Dear James, Year 1-5

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for tagging is greatly appreciated as well as any mistakes.  
> ~  
> Lucciola - firefly (Italian - according to Google translate)

_Dear James,_

  
_It's been over a year since you died and I still have times where I feel like this is just a nightmare I'll wake up from. That I'll wake-up curled in your arms during one of the rare days that you and the rest of the Commandos had off. That I'll wake-up and you'll be there to tell me that it's not real, that it was just a dream and that you're still with me. But I know that won't happen._

  
_Just like I know that you'll never get to know you're a father. That we have a beautiful baby girl, Maria Lily Carbonell. I wanted to put your last name but I wasn't, am still not, ready to hear Barnes again as constantly as that would have meant. I wish you were here to see her though._

  
_She just turned a year old today. She was so beautiful in the little pink dress that Peggy had gotten for her. She inherited your coloring too, brown hair and blue eyes, though she got my curls. Howard even managed to get a snap of her when she was playing with Jojo - a little black pitbull-labrador retriever mix with a white spot on her chest and naturally standing ears that Howard had got her. Jojo had been following her as she was practicing walking, and even stopped her from falling several times._

  
_Both Maria and I live in the States now. Peggy and Howard helpe_ _d to move me here before we even knew I was expecting. Howard was able to set me up with a small apartment and Peggy helped me get settled. The surviving Howling Commando visit when they can, now that the war has ended, and they all dot on Maria. Though most of them are helpless when left alone with her, I can't help but wonder if you and Steve would have been any better._

_Steve. I hope in whatever afterlife exist that you and Steve were able to find each other. That you're both watching over all of us. He saved so many people but Maria lost that possible connection to you as well James. He could have told her stories about you as a boy, the ones you never got around to telling me, stories that Howard, Peggy and I don't know._

  
_I remember you once telling me you have a sister, but you nev_ _er got the chance to really tell me about her. I'm hoping that with Howard and Peggy's help that I can track her down, she deserves to know Maria after all. And maybe she'll know some of those stories and Maria can know her father not just as the war hero, but also as the boy from Brooklyn._

  
_I should probably end this here. I know you will never read this and perhaps to some this is a waste but I feel a bit better from it. So I guess I'll write again._

  
_Love your lucciola,_

  
_Alannah Carbonell_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel this isn't as good as it could be, so I might make changes later. Anyway, what do you guys think? Any suggestion about what Alannah could write? Any aspects of Maria's life you want to see included? Anything you want to know about Alannah? What about Jojo? Please comment! :)


End file.
